Infinity
by Ninim85
Summary: Detective Caitlin Dexter ist ein Cop. Ihr aktueller Fall: Kindesentführung mit Tötung, keiner scheint diese Kinder zu vermissen. RLmeetsME, nur realistischer! Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli landen im heutigen Chicago, über Reviews würde ich mich sehr sehr freue
1. Chapter 1

**Infinity**

Disclaimer: Herr der Ringe gehört Tolkien, der Rest mir!

-------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 1

Caitlin Dexter saß gerade an ihrem Küchentisch und kippte eilig die letzten Schlucke Kaffee in sich hinein.

Sie war ohnehin schon spät dran, also musste das Frühstück nur aus diesem bestehen.

Letzte Nacht wurde es wieder sehr spät, aber sie konnte sich einfach nicht von einem Fall losreißen wenn sie das Gefühl hatte auf der richtigen Spur zu sein.

Und schon gar nicht, wenn es sich dabei um einen sadistischen Kindermörder handelte, der seine Opfer auch noch mit kranken Satansanbetungen in Verbindung brachte.

Nein, dieser Kerl würde ihr nicht durch die Finger gleiten, nicht nach dem letzten Fall!

Caitlin sprang von ihrem, mit rotem Stoff bezogenen Stuhl auf und stellte den großen Kaffeebecher etwas unsanft auf die Chromanrichte der Spülentheke.

Ihre Küche war eigentlich recht gemütlich eingerichtet, helle Buchenschränke mit hellblauen Scharnieren und dem weißen Kachelboden, wenn nicht überall Geschirr und leere Verpackungen herumlagen, die schon seit Tagen nicht beachtet wurden.

Caitlin ging schnellen Schrittes durch die Tür, den Flur hinunter und an ihrem Schlaf- und Wohnzimmer, wie dem Arbeitszimmer vorbei zu ihrem Bad.

Eine freundliche Wohnung, helle Möbel, viele Fotos, geschmackvolle asiatische Bilder und hier und da hatte sich sogar eine Pflanze eingeschlichen, dessen Blätter leblos und gelb zum Boden hingen.

Ja, sie hatte wirklich schon lange nicht mehr Zeit als eine Stunde in ihrer Wohnung verbracht in der sie nicht völlig erschöpft in ihr Bett gefallen war.

Doch das war es wehrt, sie wusste dass sie den Mörder, Simon Walser heute schnappen würden und sie musste sich beeilen!

Es bestand kein Zweifel, dass die letzten 5 Kinderleichen zu ihm führten und es fehlten nur noch wenige Teile in diesem Puzzle.

Caitlin erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Wanduhr, es war schon halb acht, also blieb nicht mal mehr eine halbe Stunde um sich frisch zu machen und umzuziehen.

Die junge Frau griff im Gehen nach einigen Kleidungsstücken die auf dem Boden lagen und klemmte sich diese unter den Arm um schließlich hinter der Badezimmertür zu verschwinden.

Zwanzig Minuten später war sie fertig, ihre schulterlangen, kastanienbraunen Haare zu einem Bauernzopf geflochten und die weiße Bluse sowie die dunkle Jeans dort wo sie sein sollten.

Einige Strähnen des Zopfes hatten sich aus dem Haargummi befreit und umrandeten das anmutig wirkende Gesicht der jungen Frau.

Es störte Caitlin nicht, dass am unteren Rand der Hose noch etwas verkrustete Erde haftete, denn so wie es aussah würden sie heute eh die letzten nötigen Beweise zusammenfügen können um den Täter in seiner Wohnung zu stellen und da war es nun wirklich nicht von Bedeutung welche Kleidung man trug.

Caitlin ließ ihre schwarz eingefasste Lesebrille in ihre große Umhängetasche gleiten und griff nach ihrem Waffenhalfter und schnallte es sich um die Schulter um dann ihre rotbraune Lederjacke darüber werfen zu können.

Das Leder hatte schon einige Jahre gelitten, doch sie mochte diese Jacke und war sich, auch wenn das in ihrem Job eigentlich nicht passend war, der Überzeugung sicher dass es ihre Glücksjacke war.

Das Einschussloch an ihrer linken Schulter hatte sie damals nur oberflächlich stopfen lassen, es sollte sie daran erinnern dass sie an diesem Tag nur knapp dem Tode entgangen war, als sie zusammen mit ihrem Team ein Drogendealer Loch enttarnt hatte.

Die Kugel hätte sich locker durch ihr Herz gebohrt, vielleicht war es Schicksal oder auch einfach nur Glück, dass die Jacke sie daran gehindert hatte dem Schuss auszuweichen und somit schlimmeres abzuwenden.

Nach einem kurzen Moment hatte sich Caitlin auch wieder daran erinnern können wo ihr Handy lag, breit und protzig auf ihrem Nachttisch.

Noch die Schlüssel und dann konnte sie von hier verschwinden.

Sie rannte hastig die Treppenstufen hinunter, zwar wohnte sie nicht direkt unter dem Dach aber dennoch hoch genug um ins Schwitzen zu geraten.

Doch trotzdem hatte sie den Aufzug nie gemocht und lieber die Treppe bevorzugt.

Mrs. Binkley stand mal wieder vor der Tür ihrer Wohnung und staubte die bereits blinkenden Katzenfiguren, die die ganze Wand neben ihrer Eingangstür schmückten ab.

Sie wollte ein Gespräch mit Caitlin anfangen doch die war mehr als spät dran und scheute sich auch nicht das auszusprechen.

Mrs. Binkley war keine unfreundliche Dame, sie zählte eher zu der gemütlichen Rentnersorte die leider im Laufe der Jahre in Vergessenheit gerieten und nun so einsam waren dass sie sich über jeden noch so kleinen Gruß den ganzen Tag freuen konnten.

Caitlin speicherte sich insgeheim ab die nette alte Dame mal wieder zum Kaffeetrinken zu besuchen, wenn der Fall vorüber und ihre Urlaubszeit angebrochen war, vielleicht schon dieses Wochenende, mal schauen was dieser Freitag noch so mit sich brachte.

Die alte Dame sollte es ihr also verzeihen.

Wenige Treppenstufen später trat Caitlin schließlich auf das Pflaster der Fairfield Avenue in der sie wohnte, auf der schon ein reges Treiben herrschte.

Direkt am Ende der Straße lugten die Bäume des Kelly Parks durch die Wohnblocks, dort schien es heller und freundlicher zu sein als zwischen den hohen Rotsteingebäuden.

Doch Caitlin konzentrierte sich nur auf die bevorstehende Fahrt und so wie es aussah bahnte sich sogar ein Rückstau an.

Klasse, dachte sie sich als sie zu ihrem Auto ging, es parkte einige Meter weiter in einer Nebenstraße.

Sie schloss den grünen, alten Mustang auf und schob eine halbleere Pizzaschachtel beiseite, schmiss sie dann auf den Rücksitz.

Ordnung war das halbe Leben, nur das halbe.

Der Motor machte Caitlin kurz Sorgen als er zittrig aufschrie, dann aber doch wie gewohnt ansprang.

Der Weg ins Polizeirevier stellte sich als äußerst nervtötend dar, ein Unfall dehnte die Verspätung die sie ohnehin hatte noch weiter aus, die wütenden und teils dämlichen Fahrer taten ihr Übriges.

Wild zu hupen und durch die Gegend zu brüllen war da auch keine Lösung, auch wenn der starke Drang dazu in Caitlin zeitweise durchbrach.

Nach einer halben Stunde bog sie endlich in die South Michigan Avenue ein und erreichte schon nach wenigen Metern das Chicago-Policedepartment, ihren Arbeitsplatz.

Caitlin ließ ihren Wagen die letzten Meter ausrollen und parkte schließlich im Hinterhof der Polizeizentrale.

Immerhin waren noch ein paar Parkplätze frei, das ersparte ihr eine nervende Herumkurverei.

Sie stieg aus, griff nach ihrer Tasche und schloss den Wagen hinter sich ab.

Es war eigentlich ein recht angenehmer Frühlingstag heute, die Sonne verstrahlte schon eine kräftige Wärme, ein frischer Duft von Blumen strömte von irgendwo her, die Vögel sangen schon in voller Vorfreude auf die hellen Monate.

Caitlin bekam von alledem jedoch wieder nicht viel mit als sie die Stufen zum Haupteingang hochstieg.

Frank Conell, der Wachmann nickte ihr freudig zu als er sie sah und ließ sie durch die Sicherheitsschranke treten, Greta, wie sie von allen genannt wurde, grüßte freundlich von ihrem Platz hinter dem Empfangsschalter des Polizeireviers.

Es herrschte schon ein recht reges Treiben in der großen Haupthalle, auch wenn es gerade mal viertel nach acht Uhr morgens war.

Einige Beamte traten ebenfalls gerade ihren Dienst an, redeten und tauschten Informationen aus, eine kleine Gruppe hatte sich um einen Karton mit Donuts gesammelt und läutete ein zweites Frühstück ein.

Caitlin grummelte ihr Magen bei dem Anblick aber das musste noch etwas warten.

Sie ging durch eine große schwarze Tür und einen langen Flur entlang, hinter dessen Türen es geschäftig klapperte und klingelte, es wurde also schon fleißig gearbeitet.

Einige Schritte weiter hatte sie schließlich auch ihr Büro erreicht und trat ein.

Ihr Partner, Tim Mason lehnte gemütlich in seinem Schreibtischstuhl, die Füße lagen überschlagen auf dem Schreibtisch.

Er hatte sie noch nicht bemerkt und blickte noch immer verschlafen aus dem sonnendurchstrahlten Fenster.

Seine kinnlangen, schwarzen Haare standen unordentlich ab, die Bartstoppeln in seinem Gesicht sprachen eine weitere deutliche Sprache.

Caitlin legte ihre Tasche auf ihren Schreibtisch gegenüber und zog sich ihre Jacke aus um sie über die Stuhllehne zu hängen.

„Kaffee?" fragte sie ihn.

Tim zuckte merklich zusammen und sah sie erschrocken an.

„Himmel, musst du dich so anschleichen?" Seine pistaziengrünen Augen starrten in ihre Richtung, rote Ränder zierten seine Augenlider.

„Hast wohl nicht viel geschlafen letzte Nacht."

Tim gähnte und kratzte sich am Nacken „Ich würde mal gerne sehen wie du dich gibst wenn du mit einer blutsaugenden Feuerqualle zusammen bist."

„Trenn dich doch einfach, ich kann dir auch nicht ewig zuhören wenn du Beziehungsprobleme hast."

„So oft rede ich nun auch nicht darüber!"

„Nein, höchstens täglich." Caitlin schmiss ihre Jacke über die Stuhllehne und setzte sich.

„Ich glaube Caroline ist schwanger!"

Sie grinste ihren Kollegen schief an.

„Dann würde ich auch nicht schlafen."  
"Das ist nicht witzig!"  
"Doch ist es." Sie begutachtete die Notizen die auf ihrem Schreibtisch lagen, schob einen Haufen Akten beiseite und schaltete schließlich ihren PC an.

„Haben sich die Eltern des kleinen Jungen bei dir gemeldet?"

Tim schüttelte geistesgegenwärtig den Kopf bis er sich schließlich zu einer Antwort durchrang.

„Nein, es hat sich herausgestellt dass es nicht ihr Sohn war. Keiner scheint diese Kinder zu vermissen."

„Das kann nicht sein, wir müssen da noch mal nachsehen!" Caitlin wartete geduldig bis ihr PC hochgefahren war und blätterte weiter ihre Notizen durch.

Tim suchte irgendetwas in einem Ordner der aufgeschlagen vor ihm lag und schwieg strafend.

Auf Caitlin´s Notizen und Nachrichten stand nichts von Bedeutung, nur einige Anrufe die sie noch tätigen musste, also loggte sie sich in ihrem Computer ein und tippte kurz darauf los.

Einige Zeit verging.

Caitlin verzog eine Augenbraue hinüber zu Tim und versuchte sich einen freien Blick durch die verschiedenen, persönlichen und äußerst sperrigen Fotorahmen und Dekorationen auf ihrem Schreibtisch zu erkämpfen.

„Tim?"

„…Ja." Er klang gereizt aber das sollte sein Problem sein.

„Hast du die Walserakte aus meinem Verzeichnis gelöscht?"

„Nein, warum sollte ich?"

„Ist sie noch bei dir?"

Tim sah von seinem Ordner auf und suchte kurz auf seinem Computer nach.

„Jap."

Caitlin war aufgestanden und elegant um die riesige Kaktuspflanze gelaufen die mitten im Raum stand.

Sie beugte sich hinunter zu Tim´s Bildschirm um sich selbst davon zu überzeugen.

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!"

„Ich glaube du solltest mal mit dem Chief sprechen!"

„O ja, das sollte ich!"

Caitlin stapfte aus dem Büro, den Gang entlang bis zu einem kahlen Treppenhaus.

Als sie in der nächsten Etage angekommen war und sich durch die Schreibtische der Agents und Sekretärinnen gekämpft hatte klopfte sie schließlich mit Schwung an die mit Rollos verhangene Glastür.

„Herein" erklang eine rauchige Stimme hinter den Glaswänden.

Sie betrat das Chefbüro des leitenden Inspectors und stellte sich vor den großen Schreibtisch, fast hatte man das Gefühl ganz klein zu wirken mit all den Auszeichnungen und Plakaten an der Wand dahinter und den dunklen Holzregalen.

Ein dunkelhäutiger, grauhaariger Mann erhob seinen Blick von seinem weißen Flachbildschirm und klappte noch schnell eine offene Mappe zu als er sie begrüßte.

„Detective Dexter! Schön Sie zu sehen!"

Caitlin musste sich zusammenreißen, ahnte aber was das alles zu bedeuten hatte.

„Chief, ich muss mit Ihnen sprechen!"

„Machen Sie sich keine Mühe Caitlin! Ich weiß um was es geht!"

Caitlin zog die Luft streng durch ihre Nase und funkelte den Mann gegenüber an.

„Sie können mich nicht so einfach von dem Fall entziehen! Ich weiß, dass wir Walser bald haben, ich bin mir sicher!"

Der Chief rieb sich die Stirn und begann von neuem.

„Dexter, ich habe die Befürchtung dass sie sich emotional in diesem Fall verfangen. Mir wurde von einigen Beamten berichtet, dass sie gestern Nacht wieder einmal länger im Büro waren als ich in der ganzen Woche. Die Sache mit ihrem Vater ist noch nicht lange her und Sie sollten sich etwas Zeit nehmen. Ein Kindermörder ist nicht leicht zu ertragen."

„Ich weiß was ich aushalten kann!" Caitlin stützte sich auf den Schreibtisch. Sie hasste es wie ein Kind behandelt zu werden, wie eine zerbrechliche Frau behandelt zu werden!

Dafür war sie kein Cop geworden, dafür hatte sie einfach schon zu viel gesehen, zu viele Tote, perverse Bildnisse eines Tatortes, Morde.

„Das mag ja sein, aber ihre Abteilung steht unter einem stärkeren Druck als andere. Nur weil Sie sich auf Ritualmorde und Religionssekten spezialisiert haben heißt das nicht dass es ein leichtes Spiel ist. Und diesmal sind daran auch noch Kinder beteiligt. Ich denke es ist das Beste, dass Sie vorzeitig mit ihrem Urlaub beginnen und sich eine schöne Woche machen, etwas spazieren gehen. Es wird schön draußen."  
"Sie können mich nicht so einfach abordern, ich bin kurz davor! Verdammt Chief das ist mein Fall!"

„Und Sie haben ausgezeichnete Arbeit geleistet, die uns den weiteren Verlauf um einiges vereinfachen wird. Ich werde das am Ende des Monats berücksichtigen."

Caitlin schnaufte vor Wut.

Sie fühlte sich so machtlos, ihrem Zorn so ausgeliefert und dabei konnte sie rein gar nichts machen.

Würde sie es darauf ankommen lassen dann könnte der Chief sogar noch ihre Dienstwaffe und die Marke an sich nehmen.

Nein, die Genugtuung würde sie ihm nicht gönnen.

„Was ist mit Tim? Er wird an diesem Fall weiterarbeiten?"

„Ja. Ich stelle ihm Jason zur Verfügung, es ist schon alles zur Überführung vorbereitet. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Sie können jetzt gehen!"

Caitlin wollte noch etwas sagen, sah den Chief aus kleinen Schlitzen an.

Sie entschied sich jedoch für das Gegenteil und drehte sich auf den Absätzen um.

Tausend Gedanken schossen ihr durch den Kopf als sie zurück in ihr Büro ging, Tim telefonierte gerade als sie hereinkam.

Caitlin stellte sich neben seinen Schreibtisch und griff nach der Akte die vor ihm lag, Tim schüttelte den Kopf musste sich jedoch auf das Telefonat konzentrieren.

Die aufgewühlte Frau blätterte die Akte durch, suchte nach etwas Neuem.

Es schlugen zwei Fotos auf, die sorgsam ausgezeichnet auf Pappe geklebt waren.

Wieder ein totes Mädchen, blutverkrustete Blonde Haare, starre Augen und diese rituellen Zeichen die überall in ihre nackte Haut eingekerbt waren.

Walser.

Das Datum war von heute, die Leiche musste gestern gefunden worden sein!

Unter einem der Fotos stand mit einem roten Edding „Jackson Park", daneben eine unleserliche Adresse.

Wut, diese Wut!

Und Caitlin konnte nichts machen, es war nicht mehr ihr Fall.

Tim hatte aufgelegt und stand ihr mittlerweile gegenüber, entzog ihr die Mappe aus den Händen und schloss sie langsam.

„Tut mir Leid Caitlin!" Das helle Grün seiner Augen strahlte sie mitleidig an, der Gram den er eben noch gehegt hatte war vergessen.

Sie schwieg und ging auf ihren Platz.

„Vielleicht ist es besser so. Du brauchst einfach Zeit um die Sache zu verarbeiten."

„Warum wissen alle immer, was das Beste für mich ist!"  
Caitlin schoss einen wutentbrannten Blick auf ihn nieder und schaltete dabei ihren Computer aus.

„Ich denke nicht, dass du die Nerven haben wirst um ihm gegenüberzutreten. Schusswechsel ist nicht auszuschließen."

„Aber es ist mein Fall!"

Caitlin war aufgesprungen und ballte ihre Fäuste um sie doch wieder sinken zu lassen.

Resigniert zog sie ihre Jacke zu sich und warf sie sich über die Schultern.

Sie ging mit flinken Schritten auf einen der großen Aktenschränke zu und entzog ihm eine dicke, blaue Papiermappe dessen umfangreicher Inhalt von ihr selbst erarbeitet wurde.

Tim wollte sie aufhalten musste unter ihrem strengen Blick jedoch aufgeben, fast machte ihm der schmale, gepresste Strich der einmal ihre Lippen war, ein wenig Angst.

„Gut, das gehört dir. Wenn der Chief fragt hab ich nichts gesehen."

Der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht enthärtete sich ein wenig.

„Dank dir."

Sie wollte gerade den Raum verlassen und die Mappe in ihre Tasche stopfen als sie Tim noch an der Schulter festhielt.

„Caitlin ich bin mir sicher es ist besser so. Dein Vater hätte auch nicht gewollt, dass du wegen schwachen Nerven niedergeschossen wirst!"

Caitlin drehte sich blitzschnell um, Tim war etwas größer als sie aber gerade wirkte er wie ein Zwerg. „MEIN VATER IST TOT!" brüllte sie ihm entgegen und verließ dann hinter einer knallenden Tür das Büro.

Tim sah ihr noch einen Moment hinterher, dann auf den Boden und setzte sich schließlich wieder zurück an seinen Arbeitsplatz.

Caitlin kochte vor Wut als sie das Präsidium verließ.

Wie konnten die nur alle so mit ihr umgehen?

Warum hatten sich alle so gegen sie verschworen und fielen ihr derart in den Rücken obwohl sie fast alles in diesem Fall alleine erarbeitet hatte?

Etwas härter als gewöhnlich schmiss sie ihre Tasche auf den Rücksitz und fuhr in einer einzigen Bewegung aus dem Parkstreifen heraus.

Sie legte den nächsten Gang ein und wollte so schnell wie möglich von diesem Ort verschwinden.

Warum war sie eigentlich heute Morgen aufgestanden wenn doch eh alles umsonst war?

Mir röhrendem Motor legte sie die South Michigan hinter sich und bog auf die Cottage Grove Street ein.

Sie überholte in einem gewagten Manöver den Lastfahrer vor sich und beschleunigte ihr Tempo.

Sie würde diesem einen Hinweis noch nachgehen und musste dabei schneller als Tim und Jason sein, das war ihr der Chief schuldig!

Jason, Alac Jason.

Warum gerade dieser Idiot?

Ein Fehler, den sie vor knapp einem Jahr begangen hatte. Sie hatte mit ihm geschlafen, doch länger als eine Nacht konnte sie es nicht bei ihm aushalten. Es kam ihr so vor als hätte er Angst vor Frauen.

Jason und Mason. Was für ein Traumpaar!

Es würde noch sicher eine halbe Stunde bei diesem Verkehr dauern bis Caitlin den Park erreicht hatte.

Hoffentlich würden die Ermittler der Spurensuche noch nicht informiert worden sein, dann hätte sie wenigstens eine Chance.

Unwahrscheinlich zwar, aber immerhin etwas worauf sie ihre Wut konzentrieren konnte.

Die Fahrt zum Jackson Park dehnte sich für Caitlin endlos lang aus, immerhin wurde die Umgebung der Stadtfassade hier etwas freundlicher, grüner, was sie wenn auch unterbewusst beruhigte.

Noch immer sausten ihre Gedanken quer durch den Kopf, verursachten zu Zeiten sogar einen pochenden Schmerz.

Sie fühlte sich so verraten, so allein gelassen.

Sie wurde gezwungen an ihren Vater zu denken...verdammt, das war nicht ihre Art!

Natürlich tat ihr der Verlust ihres Vaters noch weh, sie plagte was geschehen war, gab sich die Schuld dafür.

Nein, sie durfte darüber nicht nachdenken, sie musste sich ablenken und das würde sie jetzt auch tun!

Sie lenkte ihren grünen Mustang auf die Stony Island Avenue und suchte die Gehwege und Parkstreifen neben der Straße ab.

Bis auf einige Touristen, Wanderer oder normale Passanten war nichts Ungewöhnliches auszumachen.

Der Jackson Park erstreckte sich in voller Pracht vor Caitlin, erst die grünen Felder und leicht bewaldeten Flächen mit ihren Flüssen und Seen, dahinter der tiefere Northern Wood, der hinter sich den Lake Michigan freilegte. Idylle pur, die sich mit den ersten Blüten die sich der Frühlingssonne entgegenstreckten unterstrichen wurde.

Caitlin war klar, dass wenn hier irgendwo der Leichenfund sein musste, sich auch einige Schaulustige versammelt und vor allem überall Polizeiwagen geparkt hätten.

Sie senkte das Tempo ihres Wagens und fuhr durch die kleine, mit Bäumen umrandete Allee, die nach links in Richtung des nördlichen Waldgebietes führte.

Es war nur logisch, dass Walser die Leiche nicht direkt neben dem Fluss oder einem Grillplatz abgelegt hätte, da bildete der Wald schon ein geeigneteres Versteck.

Nach ungefähr 500 Metern Park einwärts stellte sich diese Vermutung auch als wahr dar, Absperrbänder, zwei Polizeiwagen, ein Leichenwagen und ein Haufen Detectives sammelten sich am Straßenrand, hinter der Absperrung versuchten einige Parkbesucher einen schnellen Blick auf das Geschehen werfen zu können.

Caitlin parkte ihren Wagen ein Stück weiter die Straße aufwärts und drehte den Motor ab.

Sie wartete einen kurzen Moment und legte sich die Worte in den Mund, die sie aller Wahrscheinlichkeit brauchen würde.

Vielleicht hätte sie ja dieses eine Mal Glück heute, wenn nicht wüsste sie nicht was sie mit dem Zorn der sich schon durch ihre Eingeweide fraß machen sollte.

Wild entschlossen stieg sie aus und setzte ihr professionelles Arbeitsgesicht auf.

Sie kramte in ihrer Tasche nach ihrem Ausweis und ging sicher auf die Absperrbänder zu.

Der Leichenwagen wurde gerade geschlossen, der metallne Sarg indessen Innern wurde neugierig von einigen Schaulustigen beäugt.

Ein hagerer Polizist mit weißen Haaren und einem alten Gesicht kam auf Caitlin zu und verlangte ihren Ausweis.

„Hier bitte."

„Dexter, Caitlin. Sie kommen von South Michigan, hab ich Recht? Ah, ja hier steht´s ja."

Der Polizist las umständlich sorgfältig von den wenigen Zeilen ab, die auf dem Ausweis zu finden waren. „Tut mir Leid. Mir liegen keine Informationen vor, dass ich Sie hier erwarten soll."

Caitlin musste sich zusammenreißen, ihr war sehr danach dem Beamten vor sich an die Gurgel zu springen.

„Sie irren sich sicher! Es handelt sich hier um den Walserfall oder anders, um MEINEN Fall!"

Der Cop zog eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte die aufgebrachte junge Frau eingehend.

„Miss, es passiert oft dass Ihnen ein Fall abgenommen wird. Sie sollten es nicht persönlich nehmen und sich mit anderen Dingen beschäftigen!"

Caitlin erwiderte darauf nichts, sah ihr Gegenüber feste an, schnappte nach Luft doch brachte nichts heraus.

Sie ging zurück zu ihrem Wagen, hörte nicht mehr zu was der Polizist sonst noch von sich gab.

Der letzten Hoffnung beraubt sackte sie auf ihrem Sitz zusammen, schlug mit einer Hand auf das große, weiße Lenkrad ein, noch einmal und noch mal.

Es tat gut war aber völlig sinnlos.

Was war das nur für ein beschissener Tag? Dachte sie sich.

Gerade als sie losfahren wollte wurde sie von einem roten Lieferwagen geschnitten und hupte ihm empört hinterher.

Ein Unfall würde ihr jetzt noch fehlen!

Doch, Moment! Wie ein Geistesblitz durchfuhr es sie. Dieses Gesicht. Caitlin wurde kreidebleich, starrte fassungslos auf die schwarzen Rückfenster des Lieferwagens.

Walser.

Entweder sie wurde nun verrückt oder dieser Typ sah ihm verdammt ähnlich, diese Narbe am rechten Auge, nein, er musste es sein!

War er sich seiner Sache so sicher dass er sich hier noch aufhalten konnte oder war er schlicht und ergreifend ein sehr kranker Mann? Ja, keine Frage aber normalerweise hatte er immer noch einen gefährlichen Verstand.

Caitlin fuhr los, nahm die Verfolgung auf.

Was hatte sie denn noch zu verlieren, es würde eh keiner erfahren und so würde sie sich wenigstens ein Stück besser fühlen und ihn vielleicht sogar noch festnehmen können.

Ja, sie wusste dass sie dazu keine Befugnis hatte und Simon nach wie vor bombensicher von seinem Anwalt gedeckt wurde, aber sie hatte einfach schon zu viele Spuren zu ihm zurückverfolgen können und es fehlte nur noch das letzte kleine Stück, ein kleiner Fehler seinerseits der alles klarstellen würde.

Walser war das perfekte Arschloch und sich dessen auch bewusst. Caitlin hatte schon einmal die Ehre ihn verhören zu dürfen, musste ihn jedoch gehen lassen aus mangelnden Beweisen und einem plötzlichen Alibi seiner angeblichen Freundin.

Diese eiskalten, fast weißen Augen schienen sie fast immer noch anzulächeln, dieser Gestank den er verbreitete, nach Schweiß und Hefe kam in ihr Gedächtnis als stände er vor ihr.

Er arbeitete als Bäcker in einem der Bahnhofsviertel, üble Gegend, wahrscheinlich genau der richtige Ort für ihn.

Caitlin musste sich konzentrieren, durfte nicht so nah auffahren jedoch nicht so weit zurückfallen dass er ihr entwischen konnte.

Er bog in einen unasphaltierten Waldweg ein, der ihrem Mustang einiges abverlangte.

Caitlin beobachtete ihn wie er nach ungefähr 100 Metern zwischen die Bäume fuhr und aus seinem Wagen stieg.

Sie rollte ihren Mustang hinter eine Kurve damit sie nicht gesehen wurde und stieg ebenfalls aus.

In geduckter Haltung schlich sie den Waldweg entlang.

Walser war schon auf dem Weg in die Wälder und drehte sich dabei einige Male um.

In seiner Hand trug er eine kleine Sporttasche, die knapp über den Waldboden flog.

Holz knackte unter seinen klobigen Stiefeln, die gelbe Regenjacke die er trug quietschte unter den Armen.

Caitlin arbeitete sich von Baum zu Baum und beschlich ihn.

Es war ein Mischwald, dessen Bäume schon ein erachtlichtes Alter erreicht hatten und sich üppig in die Luft erhoben.

Einige Vögel zwitscherten schüchtern, ihr Gesang wurde leiser je tiefer Caitlin in den Wald ging.

Tannenzapfen prasselten von den Fichten hinab zum Boden und entzündeten eine irritierende Geräuschkulisse.

Caitlin musste sehr aufpassen, ihre Nerve waren wie Drähte gespannt.

Wieder fiel ein Zapfen neben ihr auf den Boden ließ sie glauben dass dort jemand stand.

Sie drehte sich um, wollte nach ihrer Pistole greifen doch dann wurde ihr klar dass ihr der Verstand nur einen Streich gespielt hatte.

Walser, sie musste Walser weiterverfolgen.

Walser war…wo war Walser?

Caitlin lehnte sich hinter einen Baum und lugte hervor.

Er war verschwunden und sie hatte nicht mitbekommen in welche Richtung er gegangen war.

Auf einmal schien ihr diese Idee der Verfolgung nicht mehr so verlockend wie am Anfang.

Sie atmete tief durch, versuchte ihren ansteigenden Puls wieder zu senken, rief sich ihre Ausbildung in den Kopf und die Verhaltensmuster in solchen Situationen.

Caitlin löste ihre Waffe aus dem Rückenhalfter unter ihrer Jacke und entsicherten den Schaft ihrer Pistole.

Mit beiden Händen hielt sie diese feste im Griff und zog ihre Arme an, die Waffe ruhte direkt neben ihrem Gesicht, bereit zum Gebrauch wenn dies nötig sein würde.

So vorsichtige es ihr möglich war schlich sie weiter, horchte auf jedes noch so kleine Geräusch und hielt stetig Ausschau nach Walser.

Es wurde ruhig um sie herum, sie war nun schon ein gutes Stück in den Wald eingedrungen, das Blätterdach wurde dichter und versperrte die Sonne vor ihren Augen.

Wuchtige Büsche durchzogen ihre Sicht und erschwerten die Suche nach Simon.

Hier schien sich wohl kaum mehr ein Parkbesucher verirrt zu haben.

Langsam ging sie weiter.

Die kühle Waffe in ihrer Hand schenkte ihr ein Gefühl der Sicherheit, etwas an das sie sich in diesem Augenblick festhalten konnte.

Caitlin zog scharf einen Strom Luft durch den Mund als sie sich abermals erschrak.

Sie hörte etwas, Walser?

Ruckartig durchsuchte ihr Blick den Wald, spähte durch die Bäume.

Sie hörte Geräusche, sie waren weit weg doch sie war sich relativ sicher aus welcher Richtung sie kamen.

Kampfgeräusche dann hörte sie jemanden davonlaufen.

Schnellen Schrittes und immer noch darauf bedacht keine Geräusche zu erzeugen machte sie sich auf den Weg.

Jemand schrie, ein kleiner Junge!

Sie hörte einen Mann fluchen.

Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!

Walser hatte hier ein Opfer versteckt, oder gefangen oder gefunden…Caitlin musste sich beeilen wenn dieser Kleine nicht sterben sollte!

Die Geräusche kamen näher, sie waren nicht mehr weit entfernt.

Äste raschelten unter ihren Bewegungen, sie hörte Sträucher abknicken und Hölzer zerbrechen, ein Schuss!

Walser war bewaffnet!

Der junge schrie panisch, Caitlin rannte los.

Sie konnte nur die gelbe Jacke von Walser erkennen, von dem Jungen war keine Spur.

Ihr Atem kam stoßend als sie sich hinter einen Baum lehnte und Simon beobachtete um zu wissen auf was sie sich gefasst machen musste.

Der Mann hielt eine doppelläufige Schrotflinte im Anschlag und legte sie zum Schuss an.

Das Schrot prallte an einer großen Kastanie ab und riss Fetzen aus deren Rinde.

Der Junge war verstummt, verschwunden, doch Caitlin hatte ihn nicht fallen gehört.

Immerhin hatte Walser sie in ihrem Versteck noch nicht gesehen, ein Vorteil, auch wenn sie nicht damit rechnen durfte dass er nicht wusste dass sie hier sei.

Sie legte zum Schuss an, zielte auf sein Bein als sie plötzlich ein Japsen neben sich hörte.

Da war der Junge, er hatte sich unter einen Busch neben ihr geworfen und sie wahrscheinlich noch nicht bemerkt so sehr stand er unter Schock.

Caitlin ging in die Hocke, steckte ihre Pistole zurück und flüsterte dem Jungen entgegen.

„Schsch, hab keine Angst. Ich bring dich hier raus!"

Der Junge zuckte zusammen als er sie erblickte.

Seine Augen hafteten sich an ihrem Blick fest, Angst war auf sein Gesicht geschrieben.

Caitlin lächelte ihn beruhigend an und gab ihm ein Zeichen dass er sich zu ihr rollen sollte.

Erst starr vor Schreck konnte sich der Kleine nicht bewegen, krabbelte dann aber doch aus seinem Versteck hervor und hockte sich neben sie auf den Waldboden.

Erst jetzt konnte sie einen Blick auf ihn werfen und bemerkte seine sonderbare Erscheinung.

Er hatte lange, blonde Haare, dessen Ansatz im Nacken verflochten war und somit das Gesicht frei hielt.

Die Kleidung die er trug entsprach nicht gerade dem aktuellen Modentrend den Kinder derzeit mochten, ein lindgrünes besticktes Hemd mit komplizierten Verflechtungen an der Seite, eine braune, ledrige Hose und dann noch diese zarten Stiefel.

Und seine Augen wirkten viel größer als die eines normalen Jungen, sie waren von so tiefer Farbe, von so einem unverkennbaren Blau, dass Caitlin fast das Gefühl hatte sie würde direkt in den Himmel blicken.

Der Junge beobachtete sie aufmerksam, auch er schien sie zu mustern und sie als sonderbar zu erkennen.

Er durchsuchte ihre silbrig-grauen Augen, suchte nach einer Antwort fragte sie wispernd, doch sie konnte ihm nichts erwidern.

„Man eneth lín? Estannen Legolas!"

„Tut mir Leid! Ich verstehe dich nicht!" flüsterte sie so einfühlsam es die Situation zuließ.

Der blonde Junge legte seinen Kopf etwas schief.

„Nin govenich? Im gaston achas!"

„Ich weiß nicht was du sagst Kleiner aber ich lasse dich hier nicht alleine!"

Er hob den Kopf und sah auf, er hatte etwas gehört.

Caitlin tat es ihm gleich und konnte gerade noch den Griff des Gewehrs erkennen der auf ihr Gesicht zurammte.

Der Schlag traf sie mit voller Wucht, sie nutzt den Schwung um sich zur Seite zu rollen und ihre Pistole zu ziehen.

„Keine Bewegung Walser!" Doch er reagierte nicht und betätigte den Abzug.

Caitlin hatte keine Gelegenheit zu schießen und musste ausweichen, zog den Jungen dabei mit sich und stellte sich vor ihn auf die Beine.

Walser hatte sie knapp verfehlt und nur das linke Schienbein getroffen, hoffentlich nur ein Streifschuss.

Auf ihrer Jeans bildete sich ein länglicher roter Fleck.

Caitlin versuchte den Schmerz zu ignorieren und zielte auf Walser´s Arm, er sprang beiseite und hinter einen Baum.

„Caitlin wie schön Sie wieder zu sehen! Diesmal alleine!"  
"Walser Sie sollten sich ergeben!"

„Ergeben? Ich bin nicht getroffen kleine Caitlin!"

Der Junge hatte bemerkt was passiert war und wollte seine Deckung hinter Caitlin aufgeben und sich ihr Bein ansehen was die Polizistin äußerst irritierend fand.

Er stand neben ihr, sie kniete mit einem Bein auf dem Boden, sie waren auf Augenhöhe.

„Bleib wo du bist Kleiner!"  
Doch er wehrte sich und stand nun zwischen ihr und Walser. Der Kleine musste völlig übergeschnappt sein.

Walser legte erneut zum Schuss an, Caitlin machte sich gefasst auszuweichen doch der Kleine war mit einem Satz auf den Mann losgesprungen und versuchte ihm das Gewehr zu entreißen.

Der Junge war vermutlich nicht älter als 8 oder 9 Jahre und gerade völlig lebensmüde!

Caitlin nahm ihre Kraft zusammen und griff Simon an, ein Schuss löste sich aus seinem Gewehrlauf und schlug ein Loch durch die Äste.

Sie rangelte mit ihm auf dem Boden, versuchte den Griff ihrer Waffe in seinen Nacken zu schlagen.

Walser war knapp 2 Köpfe größer und an die 60 Pfund schwerer als sie, sie musste damit rechnen zu verlieren.

Denk an deine Ausbildung ermahnte sie sich und versuchte seine Arme zu greifen und sie auf seinen Rücken zu drehen.

Der kleine Junge zerrte an dem Gewehr und versuchte es dem Mann abzunehmen.

Walser schrie ihn an, Caitlin verstand nicht was er sagte.

Der Junge zuckte merklich zusammen, ließ sich aber nicht beirren.

Er trat mit voller Wucht auf die andere Hand des Mannes und entzog ihr ein seltsames kleines Kätzchen, was von einem tiefschwarzen Leder umzogen war.

Walser wollte danach greifen, doch das Kästchen sprang auf und verteilte seinen Inhalt auf dem blätterbedeckten Waldboden.

Tausende, winzigkleine Perlen rollten hinaus und verstrahlten ein magisches Glühen.

Caitlin versuchte ihren Blick davon abzuwenden und sich auf den Kampf zu konzentrieren.

Sie schaffte es einen Arm von Walser zu greifen und auf seinen Rücken zu ziehen, der Junge zog noch immer mit aller Kraft an dem Gewehr.

Das Glühen der Perlen wurde immer heller, Caitlin hatte das Gefühl dass die Temperatur unter den Bäumen zu steigen begann.

Walser geriet ins Schwitzen, sein Körper stank unerträglich unter der gelben Jacke.

Er überlegte kurz und ließ dann das Gewehr los, der Junge fiel durch die unerwartete Freigabe nach hinten und ließ die lange Waffe fallen.

Immer heller und heller wurde das Licht um die Kämpfenden, ein warmer Wind drehte sich zwischen den Ästen der Bäume und schraubte sich auf sie hinab.

Wie in einem Kegel aus purem, reinem Licht.

Eine Stimme ertönte hallend, segelte auf den Wind zum Gehör.

_Cund neth? Mas în norl, cund neth? Tolthathon tulu! _

Walser griff nach den Kugeln und packte so viele er in die Hand bekam, der Junge beobachtete ihn irritiert und sprang zu ihm hinab auf den Boden.

Er nahm eine der Kugeln an sich und sah verwirrt zu Caitlin die damit beschäftigt war Walser still zu halten.

Das Licht entfachte einen gleißenden Strahl der sich durch ihre Augen brannte und sich durch die vielen Bäumstämme zog und ausbreitete.

Instinktiv hob sie eine schützende Hand vor ihr Gesicht, dann war es vorbei.

Ruhe.

Caitlin saß auf dem Waldboden.

Walser war verschwunden ebenso wie der kleine Junge.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Wenn ja, dann bitte vergesst nicht den Reviewbutton der euch so verlockend anlächelt! ;) +anfleh+ Das Kappi war nen bissel lang, aber ich wollte euch ja nicht sitzen lassen bevor nicht der kleine Legolas auftaucht und die Sache etwas ins Rollen bringt! Und hier sind jetzt noch die Elbischübersetzungen, sollten Fehler drin sein dann verzeiht sie mir, mein Sindarin ist etwas eingerostet. +grins+

Worterklärungen:

Man eneth lín? – Wer bist du?

Estannen Legolas! – Ich heiße Legolas!

Nin govenich? – Kommst du mit (mir)?

Im gaston achas! – Ich hab (solche) Angst!

Cund neth? – Junger Prinz?

Mas în norl, cund neth? – Wo bist du hingelaufen, junger Prinz?

Tolthathon tulu! - Ich muss Hilfe holen!


	2. Chapter 2

in Raum gerannt komm+sich umseh+

Tut mir schrecklich Leid dass das neue Kapi solange gebraucht hat, ich bin zur Zeit in nem ziemlichen FDK-Wahn und schreibe an ner zweiten FF die ich hier wahrscheinlich bald veröffentlichen werde… +Werbung mach:o)

Aber ich hab diese hier natürlich nicht vergessen, kam nur bisher nicht dazu das neue Kapi zu verbessern…sorry+auf Knie werf+

Aber bevor es losgeht:

Tara88 Vielen, vielen Dank für dein liebes Review! Du glaubst gar nicht wie sehr ich mich darüber gefreut hab, ich hab nämlich ziemlich viel Arbeit in die FF gesteckt! O.o

Und da motiviert so ein liebes Lob gleich nochmal mehr:o)

Ich hoffe dir gefällt das neue Kapi, viel Spass damit!

-----------------------

Caitlin war mit den Nerven am Ende als sie die Mengen der Wartenden erblickte die alle noch vor ihr behandelt werden wollten.

Irgendwie, sie wusste nicht mehr genau wie, hatte sie es geschafft den Weg aus dem Wald zurück zu ihrem Wagen zu finden und sich hinter das Steuer zu setzen.

Ihr verwundetes Bein hatte sie provisorisch mit einem Stück Stoff ihrer Bluse abgebunden um den Blutfluss zu stoppen, was leider nur halbwegs gelungen war.

Sie hatte den Weg zum nächsten Krankenhaus, dem Jackson Park Hospital eingeschlagen um sich ihr Bein behandeln zu lassen.

Mittlerweile war ihr linkes Hosenbein blutrot eingetaucht, ihr Schienbein und der Fuß taten höllisch weh.

Caitlin hoffte dass der Knochen nicht betroffen war und kämpfte sich humpelnd zum Empfangsschalter.

Es war ein reges Treiben wie auf jeder hospitalen Notfallstation, viele Verletzte und Kranke warteten auf ihre Behandlung, Ärzte und Krankenschwestern liefen hektisch durch die Gänge und behandelte alles was ihnen auf ihrem Weg begegnete.

Eine asiatische Frau hinter dem Anmeldetresen schaute entsetzt zu Caitlin, sofort kam eine Krankenschwester auf sie zu und stützte sie an der Seite ab.

„Geht schon, danke!" Doch eigentlich ging es gar nicht.

„Setzen Sie sich dort drüben hin!" Die Krankenschwester winkte die Asiatin zu sich „Ich werde dafür sorgen dass sie sofort in die Notaufnahme kommen!"

Immerhin etwas Glück an diesem Tag…naja, eigentlich war es ja klar, dass Caitlin mit so einer Wunde so schnell wie möglich behandelt werden würde, aber so wie sich der Tag bisher entwickelt hatte, wollte sie ihrem Glücksstern nicht mehr recht über den Weg trauen.

Eine stark hustende alte Frau blickte mit weitaufgerissenen Augen auf Caitlin´s Bein und drehte sich dann angeekelt in die andere Richtung.

Sie schien wohl einen schwachen Magen zu haben.

Caitlin füllte die Anmeldeformulare schnell mit ihren Personalien aus während die Krankenschwester einen Rollstuhl holte.

Caitlin hatte versucht sie davon abzubringen musste jedoch aufgeben.

Nicht mal fünf Minuten später wurde sie in ein Behandlungszimmer geschoben und begrüßte den behandelnden Arzt, dessen keckes Gesicht sehr angenehm auf sie einwirkte.

Er schien Mitte dreißig zu sein und war mit tiefgrünen Augen gesegnet die prüfend über ihr Jeansbein fuhren.

„Ich fürchte ich werde Ihnen die Hose zerschneiden müssen. Wie sagten Sie ist das passiert?" Er blätterte gerade in einigen Unterlagen und kramte nach einer Schere die er irgendwo in dem großen Arzneischrank vermutete.

Caitlin setzte sich vorsichtig auf die Pritsche des Behandlungsraums und verzog das Gesicht als sie versuchte das Bein nochmals anzuheben und neu auszurichten.

„Ich muss den Blutfluss stoppen, sonst klappen Sie mir noch zusammen."

„Es war ein Unfall. Irgendjemand hat im Jackson gewildert und mich dabei getroffen. Er ist geflohen." Eine professionelle Lüge, ein professionelles Gesicht und der zarte Hauch eines Lächelns. Es wirkte.

„Gut. Sie sind den ganzen Weg allein zurückgegangen? Wow! Sie müssen Anzeige erstatten, das ist Ihnen klar?"

„Doc, ich bin Polizistin!" Bemerkte Caitlin charmant. Sie fing an mit dem Mann zu flirten, auch wenn ihre Position nicht gerade verführerisch wirkte denn er begann vorsichtig ihre Jeans aufzuschneiden.

Nur ein Arzt konnte seine Hände so behutsam einsetzen und dabei doch so stark in der Bewegung sein.

Caitlin´s Blut färbte die weißen Gummihandschuhe des Arztes ein, sein Gesicht wurde ernster als er nun freien Blick auf die Wunde hatte.

Es tat furchtbar weh, er drückte leicht auf die zerrissene Haut und Caitlin merkte wie sie gegen einen starken Schwindel in sich ankämpfen musste.

„Sie haben einen starken Thrombinverlust. Ich werde Ihnen nun 5 Milligramm Penicillin verabreichen und das Bein dann desinfizieren. Das könnte etwas wehtun."

Der Arzt sah fragend zu Caitlin doch die nickte nur. „Machen Sie was Sie machen müssen."

Gesagt getan, doch leider hatte der Arzt mit dem Begriff „etwas" untertrieben.

Caitlin erinnerte sich an die Schmerzen der Schulterwunde, die sie sich damals zugezogen hatte und wog diese mit der derzeitigen Situation ab.

Gleichwertig, völlig gleichwertig!

Sie biss ihre Zähne zusammen, als der Arzt vorsichtig einen Wattebausch voll kalter, scharfer Flüssigkeit über ihre Haut tupfte.

Die Wunde war nach einiger Zeit gesäubert und legte die kleinen Einschüsse frei, die sich hier und da schon begannen zu schließen.

„Keine Angst, ich werde nicht viel nähen müssen!" Der Arzt verteilte eine rötliche Flüssigkeit auf dem Bein die Caitlin sogar als sehr angenehm empfand.

Die Flüssigkeit hatte bisweilen eine leicht betäubende Wirkung und ersparten Caitlin die ganzen Einzelheiten der kleinen Stiche die durch ihre Haut drangen.

Als der Arzt fertig war und das Bein mit einer dicken Schicht aus Verbänden umwickelt hatte reichte er ihr noch einen Zettel für den Empfangsschalter und verabschiedete sich von ihr.

Caitlin musste sich eine Krücke besorgen und bekam noch ein paar Schmerztabletten mit, dafür der Zettel.

Als dies erledigt war und sie das Krankenhaus verlassen konnte fragte sie sich wie sie nun nach Hause kommen sollte, denn so, mit diesem Verband und der ausdrücklichen Anordnung NICHT fahren zu dürfen stellte es ein großes Problem dar.

An für sich hasste Caitlin Anweisungen, aber hierbei wollte sie nun doch eine kleine Ausnahme machen.

Was war das nur für ein schlimmer Tag?

Es war nicht mal vierzehn Uhr und sie hatte schon genug von allem.

Ihr Bein schmerzte, auch wenn der Arzt ihr eine Reihe an Tabletten gegen den Schmerz mitgegeben hatte stimmte es Caitlin nicht gerade hoffnungsvoll.

Sie sollte den Verband möglichst trocken halten und in drei Tagen wiederkommen damit ihr ein neuer angelegt werden konnte.

Der Arzt hatte ihr versichert, dass das Bein in einer Woche wieder verheilt sein würde, na das sprach dann ja für eine außerordentlich tolle Urlaubswoche, die sie humpelnd und mit Schmerzen verbringen durfte.

Ok, es war ja ihre eigene Schuld, es war leichtsinnig was sie getan hatte, aber trotz allem erfolgreich.

Jedenfalls glaubte Caitlin das.

Was war dort nur in dem Wald geschehen?

Wohin war Walser verschwunden, was war mit dem kleinen Jungen passiert?

Wer war dieser kleine Junge?

Caitlin rief sich den Ausdruck seiner bachblauen Augen zurück ins Gedächtnis, die Tiefe seiner Pupillen.

Er hatte seltsam beruhigend auf sie gewirkt, auch wenn es ihm selber nicht so ergangen war.

Caitlin tastete mit ihrer Hand in die Jackentasche ihrer Lederjacke.

Das kleine schwarze Kästchen hatte sie verschlossen und die restlichen Perlen in dessen Inneres verstaut um es mitzunehmen.

Es fühlte sich angenehm warm an als sie die kleine Schachtel mit ihrer Hand umschloss und sich an das helle Licht erinnerte, das sie am Morgen geblendet hatte.

Vielleicht sollte sie der Sache auf den Grund gehen, auf jeden Fall sogar!

Doch sie würde diese Kleinigkeit für sich behalten, denn wie hatte der Chief es so schön formuliert?

Es war nicht mehr ihr Fall und sie würde am Monatsende dafür belohnt werden.

Wenn es nicht mehr ihr Fall und sie nun eine Woche lang von der Arbeit befreit war, dann konnte sie ihre Zeit ja damit ausfüllen Informationen über dieses Ding zu sammeln und war nicht einmal dazu verpflichtet ihr Wissen mit Tim zu teilen da sie ja kein Mitspracherecht mehr hatte.

Ein hämischzufriedenes Grinsen breitete sich über das schlanke Gesicht der jungen

Specialist-Detective Dexter aus als sie ihren Arm aus der Tasche zog und ein Taxi zu sich winkte.

------------------------

Legolas konnte schon von weitem die Umrisse Minas Tiriths erkennen, dessen hohe Mauern sich majestätisch aus den Mindolluinbergen streckten.

Er trieb seinen weißen Hengst etwas mehr an, da er hoffte die Stadt noch vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit zu erreichen.

Behutsam strich er dem edlen Tier über den Hals und versprach ihm Ruhe sobald sie die Stadtmauern hinter sich gelassen hatten.

Das Ross schnaubte zuversichtlich und erhöhte sein Tempo, der Elb blickte zielsicher voraus.

Meter um Meter legten sie zusammen zurück, das Pferd galoppierte strotzend vor Kraft über die saftig grünen Wiesen, übersprang Bäche und Baumstämme und verlangte dem Geschick seines Reiters einiges ab.

Legolas versuchte sich so wenig wie möglich in den Sattel des Tieres zu setzen um ihm seine Bewegungen zu erleichtern.

Einige Bauern bestellten gerade die Felder nahe der Region Osgiliath, oder eher, den brüchigen Fundamentstücken die noch davon übrig waren.

Sie blickten Ross und Reiter verwundert hinterher, einige erhaschten sogar einen genaueren Blick und winkten ihm freudig zu.

Seit dem großen Krieg des Ringes waren die Reste der Brücke die einst über den Anduin, den großen Fluss des Westens, geführt hatten wieder zu einer sicheren, wenn auch unfertigen Überquerung verbaut worden.

Die Hufe des Pferdes klapperten auf die massigen Kalksteine nieder und trugen seinen Reiter über die tiefen Fluten des Anduinflusses, dessen glitzerndes Wasser bereits in den rötlichen Schimmer der untergehenden Sonne getaucht wurde.

Die Hauptstadt Gondors wirkte im letzten Schein der Abendsonne noch prächtiger, da es einem so vorkam als würde sich das Licht zwischen den hohen Gebäuden und Fassaden sammeln und in voller Pracht zurückstrahlen.

Der Elb passierte gerade einen Wachturm, dessen Kundschafter einige Meter über ihm in ein silbernes Horn blas als er ihn erblickte und somit seine Ankunft ankündigte.

Das Pferd wurde auf einen breiten, steinigen Pfad geführt der sich bis hin zum großen Stadttor schlängelte.

Der Galopp kühlte sich zu einem Trab ab, bis das Pferd schließlich in einem fliegenden Schritt vor den Toren hielt.

Legolas stieg in einem Satz ab und begrüßte die beiden Wachen, die in gondorianischer Rüstung vor den Toren standen.

„Legolas Thranduilion, es ist mir eine Ehre Euch in Minas Tirith begrüßen zu dürfen!" sprach eine der Wachen, beide verbeugten sich daraufhin.

Legolas nickte ihnen zu und hielt sein Pferd fest am Zaum, geduldig wartend bis sich die Tore öffneten.

Der Elbenprinz trat ein und entsann sich seinen Erinnerungen die er noch von seinem letzten Besuch in der Hauptstadt hatte.

Es hatte sich viel verändert, es wurde viel neu errichtet und verschönert, Leben war wieder hinter den Mauern eingekehrt.

Die Mienen der Menschen wirkten leichter und gutmütiger als sie es noch vor einigen Jahren taten.

So viele hatte damals ihr Leben gelassen, waren gestorben weil sie ihr Recht zu Leben verteidigt hatten und wurden nun durch ein großes Denkmal am Eingangsplatz geehrt.

Eine geflügelte Elbe, eine weiße Statue, die auf gleicher Höhe der großen steinernen Statue ihres Königs stand und ein Symbol für die fliehenden Seelen und ein Keim der Hoffnung darstellen sollte.

Legolas genoss den kurzen Moment des Friedens und beantworte die freundlichen Grüße und den herrschaftlichen Empfang der sich ihm offenbarte.

Tuschelnde Frauen und Mädchen lächelten in seine Richtung und begannen zu kichern als er ihnen seinen Blick schenkte.

Kinder kamen auf den Platz gerannt und sangen fröhliche Lieder als sie ihn sahen, ein kleines blondes Mädchen verfolgte ihn mit riesigen Augen und musterte ihn dabei schüchtern.

Sie hatte neben der Königin wohl noch nie jemanden des Elbenvolkes in ihrem bisher so kurzen Leben gesehen.

Wenn Legolas die Zeit gehabt hätte wäre er näher auf das Geschehen eingegangen, hätte sich um die Menschen und ihre Gutmütigkeit entsprechend gekümmert und dem Mädchen vielleicht noch eine Freude gemacht indem er sie angesprochen hätte.

Doch leider, so schwer es auch auf seinem Herzen wog, musste er sich seinem Auftrag entsinnen und so schnell wie möglich zu seinem Freund, Aragorn dem König Gondors und seinem besten Gefährten eilen um ihm in seiner Not beizustehen.

Der Elb führte sein Pferd in einen der Ställe neben den Stadtmauern und ließ es bei einem Stallburschen.

Ein letztes Mal strich er dem Tier über den muskulösen Nacken um sich von ihm zu verabschieden, dann verließ er den Stall.

Als er wieder auf dem Platz war hatte sich die Menge der Leute vergrößert und ein Mann in edler Kleidung, einem dunkelblauen fellumstückten Mantel mit dem Emblem Gondors trat aus dessen Mitte auf den Elben zu.

Nach einer tiefen Verbeugung stellte er sich als der stellvertretende Sprecher des Königs und als Stadtschreiber vor, der sich freuen würde den Elben ins Schloss zu geleiten.

„Habt Dank für Eure Hilfe." Legolas senkte seinen Kopf in höflicher, elbischer Manier und deutete eine Verbeugung an.

„Folgt mir! Ihr werdet bereits erwartet!"  
Der Stadtschreiber bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Menge und führte Legolas die langen Wege und Straßen hinauf zur weißen Halle Gondors, dem Sitz des Königs.

Wahrlich hatte sich der Anblick der sich dem Elben bot verändert, die Kraft und Stärke der Menschen war von neuem erblüht und wurde sicher unter der Hand des Königs Elessars geführt.

Viele Wachen und Soldaten pattroulierten durch die Gassen und sicherten die vielen einzelnen Tore bis hinauf in den Palast.

Fahnen, die sowohl elbische wie auch gondorianische Zeichen aufwiesen schmückten die Außen- und Innenwände, ein reges Treiben an Hofbediensteten und Mägden herrschte in den Fluren des großen Palastes.

Hier und da begrüßten sie Legolas hastig und gingen dann wieder ihrer Arbeit nach.

Endlich hatten sie die große Halle erreicht und Legolas konnte schon von weitem den Ausdruck in den Augen seines Freundes erkennen.

Aragorn saß auf einem weißen Thron, neben ihm seine Gemahlin Arwen Undomiel, die Elbenmaid Bruchtals und seine Frau.

Wie ein glühender Pfeil wurde Legolas vom Anblick seiner Freunde getroffen, der Schmerz den die beiden Liebenden miteinander teilten war für das menschliche Volk wahrscheinlich kaum wahrzunehmen, seines Volkes jedoch deutlicher als ihm lieb wäre.

Der Stadtschreiber verabschiedete sich mit einer Verbeugung von dem königlichen Paar und verließ dann die große Halle.

Legolas legte seine Hand auf sein Herz und begrüßte Arwen und Aragorn auf elbische Art.

Er wartete geduldig wenn auch tiefbedrückt bis der König zu sprechen begann.

„Mein Freund, Legolas! Ich danke Euch im Namen aller Herzen Gondors dass Ihr so schnell gekommen seid!" Es fiel ihm schwer die Fassung zu bewahren, seine sonst so feste und sichere Stimme wurde wackelig als er nach den passenden Worten suchte.

Arwen seufzte auf als ihr klar wurde welche Worte ihr König auszusprechen versuchte.

Eine stumme Träne lief ihre Wange hinab, als ob sie den Schmerz nicht ertragen konnte drehte sie ihr trauriges Antlitz zur Seite.

Legolas fühlte mit ihr, so wie es nur eine Elbenseele vermochte und verfolgte die Träne voll aufrichtiger Treue.

Aragorn stand von seinem Platz auf und beugte sich zu Arwen hinunter, liebkoste mit seiner großen Hand ihr filigranes Gesicht und küsste die Träne von ihrer Wange.

Er drehte sich zu Legolas, selbst den Tränen nahe.

„Es geht um unseren Sohn. Eldarion ist verschwunden!"

Arwen wurde von dem Schmerz durchbrochen und weinte auf, Legolas blickte fassungslos und starr vor Schreck zu Aragorn.

Mit schnellen Schritten stand er neben dem König und legte Arwen eine Hand auf die Schulter um ihr Trost zu spenden.

Aragorn kämpfte mit sich und rang erneut um Fassung.

Das war es also, was Legolas so gedrängt hatte, deshalb hatte er die Nachricht eines gondorianischen Boten erhalten und keine weiteren Einzelheiten erfahren, nur dass sein Freund in Not war.

Keiner durfte es wissen, keiner des Volkes denn niemand konnte sagen welche Folgen daraus erwuchsen würden und welche Sorge sich durch das Land zöge wenn die Menschenvölker erführen, dass der einzige Thronerbe verschwunden war.

„Mein Herz leidet mit euch!" Legolas legte so viel Einfühlsamkeit in seine Stimme dass ihm selbst beinahe Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

Er hatte Aragorn´s ersten Sohn schon kennen gelernt, nach seiner Geburt und in den Jahren die er aufwuchs bis er sein viertes Lebensjahr erreicht hatte.

Onkel Legolas hatte er ihn immer genannt und ständig um Bogenunterricht gebeten, den ihm der Onkel Legolas auch gerne erteilt hatte.

Eine schöne Erinnerung doch nun so schwer wie tausend Steine, zumal seitdem drei weitere Jahre vergangen waren, ein Lidschlag im Leben eines unsterblichen Elben doch für ein Menschenkind eine lange Weile.

„Ich fühle, dass er nicht tot ist. Doch sein Geist schwindet!" Arwen hatte zum ersten Mal das Wort erhoben und blickte hinauf in die Gesichter vor ihr, dem Mann den sie liebte und ihrem elbischen Freund.

„Du brauchst Ruhe, merilloth guren (geliebte Rosenblüte)!" entgegnete Aragorn seiner Frau besorgt „Ich bin mir sicher, dass sein Stern noch nicht erlöscht ist!"

Arwen stand von ihrem Platz auf und umarmte ihren Mann voller Liebe und Trost, daraufhin schenkte sie auch Legolas eine herzliche Umarmung.

„Ho thia tol! (Er lebt!)" Flüsterte sie so leiser, dass es fast nur ein Elbenohr zu hören vermochte. Wahrscheinlich mehr für sich selbst als für die beiden Männer.

Dann verließ sie geknickt den Saal und begab sich in ihre Gemächer.

Aragorn ging langsam auf ein großes Bogenfenster der Ostseite zu und deutete Legolas ihm zu folgen.

Schweigend, mit verschränkten Händen auf dem Rücken und einem Gesicht das so undurchschaubar war wie die Tiefen des Rhunmeeres, blickte er auf seine Stadt.

Die Sonne war mittlerweile hinter dem Horizont verschwunden und die ersten Bewohner traten ihren Weg in ihre Häuser oder in eine der Tavernen an.

Legolas fiel der erste Stern dieser klaren Nacht auf, der hell und deutlich aus südlicher Richtung strahlte.

Hoffnung, das war es was nun in die Gemüter fahren musste um neuen Mut zu finden.

Der Elb legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Freundes, der daraufhin merklich zusammenzuckte um sich sofort wieder zu fangen.

„Gimli wird morgen wahrscheinlich ebenfalls eintreffen. Fast wie in alten Zeiten."

Der vage Versuch eines Lächelns kämpfte auf dem Gesicht des Königs als er in die tiefblauen Augen seines elbischen Freundes blickte.

---------------------

Kaffee!

Kaffee, sofort!

Das war alles woran Caitlin denken konnte als sie ihre Wohnungstür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen ließ.

Die Treppen, Gott nur weiß warum es so viele sein mussten, hatten ihr und ihrem verletzten Bein ziemlich zugesetzt und weitere, unnötige Schmerzen verursacht.

Wie es auch anders sein sollte war der Fahrstuhl außer Betrieb, was Caitlin sonst nie gestört hätte doch heute, an ihrem besonderen Glückstag natürlich nur noch ein zusätzliches Nervenzentrum überlastete.

Ein Kaffee, ein milder zum Ausspannen, die halbe Reihe der Schmerztabletten und ein doofer Film im Nachmittagsprogramm waren alles wonach Caitlin der Sinn stand.

Sie stellte die Krücke in eine Ecke neben der Wohnungstür, zog ihre Jacke aus, legte ihr Waffenhalfter auf eine Kommode im Flur und humpelte schließlich in ihre Küche.

O Gott, wie es hier nur aussah!

Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf in welchem Saustall sie die letzten Wochen gewohnt hatte.

Komisch, als sie noch für ihren Fall zuständig war wurde ihr das gar nicht so bewusst.

Die junge Frau schmiss mit einem Armzug die gesamten Keks-, Brownie- und Cornflakesschachteln in den Mülleimer am Ende des Küchentresens und drehte sich zu dem Berg an Abwasch.

Caitlin schaffte es gerade noch den wackeligen Turm in die Spülmaschine zu räumen und sich einen wohlriechenden Kaffee aufzubrühen.

Der Duft der gemahlenen Bohnen durchzog die Wohnung und Caitlin fand, dass der allgemeine Mief der sich bis dahin dort drin befunden hatte nicht gut mit ihm harmonierte.

Voller Elan riss sie die Fenster auf und lüftete ausgiebig.

Ihre Wäsche würde sie morgen waschen, es sollte reichen die Haufen in einen großen Korb zu befördern und dort bis zum nächsten Tag zu vergessen, sie nutzte die Zeit und entledigte sich ihrer blutverschmierten Kleidung.

Der Kaffee war fertig und fand seinen Weg in eine riesengroße, schwere Tasse.

Zum Glück ließen die Schmerzen im Bein ein wenig nach als sie den Weg auf ihre große, rote Kissencouch einschlug und ihre Füße auf den hellen Eichentisch ablegte.

Ja, das tat gut, ein Schluck Kaffee, der Duft und ein Blick nach draußen, hinunter auf die Straße und den wunderschönen Kellypark am hinteren Ende.

Vielleicht sollte sie mal wieder dort hingehen, vielleicht sogar zusammen mit Mrs. Binkley.

Caitlin zog ihren Blick durch die Wohnung.

Die Woche könnte sie auch mal wieder nutzen um aufzuräumen, auch wenn nicht viele Dinge oder Möbel ihre Wohnung einrichteten so verstaubten diese doch auch nach einiger Zeit.

Sie könnte auch wieder ihrem Hobby nachgehen und einige Fotos schießen und entwickeln.

Ja, das könnte sie.

Träge fummelte sie mit ihren Fingern nach ihrem Laptop der sich knapp einen Meter neben ihr auf der großen Couch befand.

Die Fernbedienung des Fernsehers war Gott sei Dank direkt griffbereit und kurze Zeit später flimmerte auch ein alter Schwarz-Weiß-Schinken über den Bildschirm.

Nachdem Caitlin sich etwas gedreht hatte vermochte sie auch ihren Laptop zu greifen und ihn in Betrieb zu nehmen.

Die Batterieanzeige drohte ihr zwar rot entgegen, aber für eine kurze Weile sollte es noch funktionieren.

Caitlin hatte das schwarze Kästchen aus ihrer Jackentasche mitgenommen und platzierte es neben sich.

Sie entschied sich erst nach ihrer Exkursion in die Weiten des Internets ein Bad zu gönnen, es brannte ihr zu sehr unter den Fingern als dass sie es ignorieren konnte.

Bei ihren bisherigen Ermittlungen hatte sie bereits herausgefunden, dass Walser seine Opfer mit immer den gleichen Runen übersäht hatte und diese nichts anderes bedeutete als „Befreie" oder etwas ähnlichem sinngemäßen.

Ja, das war seltsam und Caitlin wollte sich nicht daran erinnern, wie sie dieser Spur nachgegangen war oder an das Gespräch mit dem sadistischen Indianerguru, das sie dafür geführt hatte.

Immerhin konnte er ihr weiterhelfen doch danach hatte sie das Gefühl beichten gehen zu müssen.

Mann, was war dieser Typ verrückt gewesen, am liebsten hätte sie ihn eingesperrt und den Schlüssel weggeworfen.

Aber egal, es hatte ihr weitergeholfen.

Und sie wusste, dass die Bitte der Runen nicht an die Kinder sondern an etwas anderes gerichtet war. Häufig waren solche Täter nicht mehr in der Lage sich als Menschen zu sehen und daher auch nicht mehr fähig Reue oder gar Schuld zu empfinden.

Sie sahen alles in einem Ganzen, waren der Meinung sie würden der Mittelpunkt des Seins darstellen, des Bösen oder irgendeiner gottesgleichen Macht.

Caitlin seufzte.

Es war so ein verdammt kranker Mist.

Jeder Täter ging nach einem bestimmten Muster vor, Kinder symbolisierten zum Beispiel Reinheit und Unschuld, Frauen Jungfräulichkeit, Männer Stärke oder Macht und immer so weiter. Jeder Mörder suchte sich seine Opfer bewusst aus und brauchte ihre Seelen oder ihr Leben um irgendeine Schuld seines Glaubens, den er anrief zu bezahlen.

Kinder waren dabei, wenn man so nennen konnte, besonders teuer.

Makaber, aber mit Gefühlen kam man dabei nicht weiter sonst würde es einen in den Wahnsinn treiben.

Der Tot eines Kindes öffnete dem Anbetenden einen Blick in dessen Seele, er glaubte dass das Unschuldige zum Verruchten wurde da es den Tot fand.

Das glaubte Walser wirklich, er war davon überzeugt und bildete sich ein die Seelen der Kinder lenken zu können indem er sie an Belzebub höchstpersönlich verschenkte und dafür eine Gegenleistung einforderte.

Bisher hatte Caitlin dieses Denken logisch und sicher verfolgen und analysieren können um damit zu arbeiten und die Spuren die auf den Täter hinwiesen zu entdecken und verfolgen.

Doch das, was sie vor ein paar Stunden gesehen hatte drohte dies alles aus den Fugen zu reißen und bohrte große Bruchstücke in die Ansichten der jungen Detective.

Denn, und bis dato war sie sich dessen noch sicher, war sie nicht verrückt, sie hatte wirklich gesehen was sich vor ihren Augen abgespielt hatte.

Das kleine schwarze Kästchen, sie nahm es abermals in die Hand, stellte eine neue, fast unheimliche Frage: Funktionierten diese Rituale wirklich?

Es war unglaublich und Caitlin wollte sich kaum dazu zwingen diesen Gedanken weiterzuverfolgen, aber irgendetwas musste es doch auf sich haben!

Mit einem kleinen Klicken öffnete sie das verschnörkelte Furnier und betrachtete den Inhalt des schwarzen Kästchens.

Es waren trotz des Sturzes noch immer eine große Menge dieser kleinen weißen Kugeln, halb so groß wie eine Erbse, in dessen Inneren.

Caitlin nahm eine heraus und rollte sie in ihrer Handfläche. Es fühlte sich warm an, wohl, sie untersuchte die kleine Perle genauer, bemerkte das schwache Glühen tief in seinem Zentrum.

Sie konnte sich einfach keinen Raum daraus machen in welcher Verbindung Walser dazu stand.

------------------

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen…was mir gefallen würde wisst ihr ja sicher…;) +auf Reviewbutton zeig+

Im nächsten Kapi geht's dann auch direkt mit dem Weltenwechsel los, das wäre nur schlichtweg zu lang geworden wenn ich das jetzt alles in eins gepackt hätte.


End file.
